Talk:Uriel Septim VII
Can someone do anything about the image and template overlapping?The Yoshiman 97 (talk) 06:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) That should fix it. Mbjones90 (talk) 06:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks.The Yoshiman 97 (talk) 07:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) according to the article on Time, Uriel Septim was 67 years old. Games so hes in every game? -- Somebody who doesn't know how to sign 02:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, he appears in every single game ever made. -- 02:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : Two things A: above is not funny and no he does not appear as a npc in skyrim This page says that Uriel was the *21st* ruler of Tamriel. But when you have conversations with NPCs in Morrowind, they say he is the *24th* of the Septim dynasty. I wonder which source is correct? 10:41, May 8, 2012 (UTC) 24 if you think about human lifespan Not canon son. I was playing Daggerfall and in my character's backstory he rescued one of Uriel's sons, who was named Cephorus. And was captured by a cannibal while on the run from Jagar Tharn. I added that into the trivia section, but every once in a while I notice that people here or on any wiki tend to see one of my facts and think. "He's making it up" and without any research removes it. This actually happened in my game, please do not remove it. Even though he isn't canonly his son it still is interesting trivia. Moogleknight24 (talk) 08:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Moogleknight24 There are many Uriels in Septim Dynasty. Are you sure it was this one? Sligneris (talk) 17:12, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ' 17:44, January 9, 2013 (UTC)' I tryed to edit this page but I couldnt, well this is the subject: In the 'appearances' section someone wrote "the Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (mentioned only)" that's falso, obviously, Uriel Septim VII appears in the introducting quest, the player talks to him, scorts him and receives from him the Amulet of Kings, come one. Could someone erase that "(mentioned only)" please? Not sure if anyone cares, but I seperated the man's biography into multiple sections. -789Snowbird987 Factual correction Contrary to the the 7th bullet point under "Trivia," Uriel VII is of Septim blood. In "A Brief History of the Empire: Part III by Stronach k'Thojj III" in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Kintyra II's grandson, Andorak, was "disinherited by vote of the Council, and a cousin more closely related to the original Septim line was proclaimed Cephorus II in 3E268." -- 04:55, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Consistent Appearance Theory Back then people used to get lice and shave their heads and wear wigs. In arena Uriel septim has the full hair and beard. Then in Daggerfall him and ocato both shaved and/or lost their hair. Their could have been a possible outbreak of lice in cyrodiil as lice could be common during this time, and jagar tharn did not take care of things. This is only a theory to keep it consistent. Uriel septim could either be wearing a wig in oblivion or he grew his hair back. (Unfortunantly no reference to lice in elderscrolls so i cant confirm or source this) Thedarkwolf011 (talk) 05:50, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Split Why should this article be split? —Atvelonis (talk) 06:35, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Rare second option Anyone know how to achieve the "rare second option" of Uriel's dialogue during the tutorial in Oblivion? --FlamingSnow122 (talk) 11:55, January 2, 2020 (UTC)